


Kiss and Control

by Angelike



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Third Person, PWP, Past Tense, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alemi just can't keep his hands off of Elgion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Control

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to satisfy the prompt "Abuse" at **slashthedrabble**.
> 
> The only _Dragonriders of Pern_ books that I've read in the past ten years are those in the _Harper Hall Trilogy_ , so I hope you'll forgive me if my language choices aren't really world-appropriate.

There wasn’t a sight Alemi cherished more dearly than that of his lover post-coitus, blissed-out and dreamy-eyed.  Elgion was by no means a timid man—in bed or out—but after joining, he always went all placid and docile, content to let Alemi do with him as he pleased.  Who could resist such temptation?

This evening it pleased Alemi very much steal kisses from that accommodating mouth, to suck bruises into the graceful curve of his neck, to pinch at oversensitive nipples until Elgion squirmed and hummed in half-hearted complaint.

“You’re being cruel,” said Elgion.

“Am I?” said Alemi and leaned down to kiss each nipple in showy apology. 

Then Alemi’s focus shifted lower.  First coaxing Elgion onto his belly, he inched down the sleeping pallet to straddle the other man’s legs so that he could more easily admire the rounded globes of his arse—and the puckered opening between.  When he slipped two fingers inside, he found that the opening was still delightfully wet and loose.

His cock twitched with renewed interest.

Elgion made a breathy noise and pushed back against his fingers in tacit invitation.

“Don’t worry, darling,” Alemi promised, grinning wickedly, “I’ll give you what you need.”


End file.
